El amor de rivaille
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: El sargento Rivaille se ha comportado extraño últimamente, a sus soldados le extrañaba su comportamiento. Será que está enfermo…o enamorado? (Rieren) Mpreg, Lemon


**_Holaa! Pues soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y déjenme decirles que fue algo difícil subir este fic, tanto se tiene que hacer para escribir tres palabritas aunque si es mucho no?_**

**_Adoro como el Sexi Hechoi tortura al hermoso y masoquista de Eren, esta tan Uke! Como lo amo!. Espero que les guste el fic, si tengo algún error díganme si? Soy nueva con esto de Shingeki y no quiero tener errores y molestar su lectura U-U_**

**_También no sé si hacer este fic un one-shot o de varios capítulos. Así que si les gusta díganme y continúo oka! _**

**_Bien no las molesto más y que empiece el fic! _**

**_Título: El amor de Rivaille_**

**_Pareja: Rivaille x Eren _**

**_Serie: Shingeki No Kyujin_**

**_Contiene: Romance, Humor, posible Lemon y Mpreg_**

* * *

Rivaille Levi, siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir, un gran y fuerte soldado dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger las murallas, héroe de guerra y respetuoso a sus superiores.

También conocido por su extraña obsesión por la limpieza y el orden, siempre con su implacable pañuelo y elegante uniforme.

Para las mujer y donceles, Levi era un adonis, un gran maestro con su equipo de maniobras 3D. Sus movimientos seducía a sus tripulantes femeninas, su vos varonil y gruesa las estremecía con solo escucharla, su cabellos corto y perfecto las asía soñar con poder tocarlo, sus ojos filosos color oliva las intimidaba y excitaba aunque fuera corto de estatura para algunas, para otras era perfecto.

Rivaille Levi, era el Mejor soldado que tenía la humanidad…pero eso cambio cuando _"algo"_ apareció en su vida y ese algo tenia nombre y apellido, ese era Eren Jaeger._ La espada de doble filo._

Eren Jaeger, eren un doncel con la capacidad de crear un cuerpo de Titán con solo morderse la mano, cuando le ha signaron a Rivaille la misión de vigilar a Eren, seguro se habría negado pero había algo en ese _"mocoso"_ que le hiso cambiar de opinión.

Cuando lo humillo frente a toda la corte, hiso que ese mocoso le temiera y le obedeciera como un pequeño e indefenso perro. Al principio le agrado la idea que Jaeger le temiera y cumpliera sus órdenes al pie de la letra, pero de un momento a otro eso cambio.

_"algo" _le ocurrió al mejor soldado de la humanidad y todo comenzó….

.

.

.

Como siempre, en la base de las tropas la legión de reconocimiento, todos se encontraban limpiando otra vez, porque según Rivaille, todo estaba lleno de mugre y polvo.

Gunter y Erd se encontraban limpiando la cocina y el comedor, Auruo y Petra se encargaban de los cuartos, Hanji los baños, mientras Rivaille iba con toda su furia a levantar a ese holgazán mocoso.

_Rivaille_.

Maldito, bastardo y mugroso mocoso, como se atreve en hacerlo esperar, primero pensó que se estaba preparando para la limpieza, luego de dos horas, Dos Horas! Se dio cuenta que se atrevió a quedarse dormido y el, esperando como un idiota.

Con toda su furia y equipo de maniobras 3D, se iba a encargar que ese mocoso se arrepienta en su vida por hacerlo esperar. Cuando por fin termino de bajar esas infernales escaleras, llego hasta la puerta de madera donde se encontraba su siguiente _"presa"_, la pateo tirándola de una sola patada pero, lo siguiente que vio no lo espera ver.

Ese mocoso…Ese mocoso…estaba _desnudo_.

Eren se encontraba secándose al parecer, recién salido de la ducha. Las gotas de agua bajaban por todo su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, aunque no era tan _Pequeño_, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería, sus lindas y hermosas curvas que cualquiera quisiera tocar, esa estrecha cintura que siempre vio sin importancia y ahora se da cuenta de su grave error, y por ultimo ese hermoso, grande y redondo culo que bajaba y subía mientras se secaba las largas y menudas piernas.

_-Violable…_-Fue lo único que puedo decir ante tan excitante imagen, haciendo que su lindo mocoso se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Ehh…H-Hecho-oi…yo…-No podía ser, jamás se dio cuenta de los hermosos ojos que tenía ese mocoso, un raro pero exótico color verde azulado. Su cabello castaño resaltaba gracias a la pequeña luz que entraba en la oscura evitación, era rebelde y sedoso, y por ultimo eso hermoso, carnosos y delicados labios que se movían tan sensualmente…que…le estaban ablando.

-Hechoi que-e… su-ucede?-No ce había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedo mirando a ese mocoso y como si hubiera visto un titán, salió corriendo del cuarto para subir de un golpe las escaleras y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, jamás se avía sentido así, su respiración se calmo luego de esa corrida que hiso. Pero esa sensación seguía ahí, su corazón no dejaba de latir con entusiasmo y sentía algo muy raro en su estomago, toco su rostro que aun ardía y un extraño bulto se hallaba en su pantalón.

Pero, lo peor de todo es que no se podía sacar de su mente a Eren y su lindo cuerpo…esperen ¿¡Lindo!? ¡Desde cuando ese mocoso era lindo! Algo raro le estaba sucediendo…acaso estaba enfermo…

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado si hay algún problema me dicen si? _**

**_Sayonara dattebayo_**


End file.
